hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015 Pacific hurricane season
Future Start Well, since we were all complaining, I decided to make the forum. Anyway, I predict 17 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6''' major hurricanes for the season. You guys can make your predictions on the betting pools. AndrewTalk To Me 19:59, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : I predict '''19 depressions, 18 '''named storms, '''11 hurricanes, and 4''' majors to form this season. It looks likely that the El Nino will continue. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:09, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : 20-11-5 for this season! :) Strongest storm names? Oh, how I wish Marty/Olaf were strong storms! People would be constantly on the Net making zebra and snowman memes! Or what about Rick? Rickroll? Lol. Enrique Iglesias? Anyway... back on topic, what about ACE units? What is your favourite storm name and why?rarity is best pony 03:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC) IT's ALMOST NEW YEAR IN ESSEX :D but... This means Hawaii will be one of the last years to ring in the new year... GENEVIEVE must be hyper about the new year in Japan. Iselle? One of the last storms to ring in the new year. rarity is best pony 19:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Isis retired Guess what guys, Hurricane Isis is going to get kicked from the list due to the sharing of the name with the infamous terrorist group. She's going to get replaced by either Iola (a different spelling of Lola, perhaps?), Ilene (Dover) or Ivette (an alternate spelling of Yvette, tbh.) rarity is best pony 13:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :That hasn't been confirmed yet. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 23:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It might not be confirmed yet, but it seems very likely it'll be retired due to that terrorist group. --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 00:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Since Ismael is retired for confusion with Israel, this has a very high chance of happening.--Isaac829 01:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : The NHC recommended that the WMO remove Isis from the 2016 EPac list in their recommendations list sent to the WMO in the 37th session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee. You can view it here (see number 2). However, they didn't recommend that the WMO retire Iselle, Odile, OR Gonzalo from the naming lists. It would suck if none of them got retired, especially Odile, that name deserves to go. ''Ryan1000''' 15:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::NHC doesn't usually request retirements unless for political reasons like in this case. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 21:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) January Aoi:GFS old/new storm #1 GFS and CMC have been insistent (both old and new versions of the GFS, it got upgraded today, the tested, old, and new (very high res and seems very ECMWF like)) on an EPAC TC forming around 20N from a cutoff low 36 hours from now. Unlike the Carribean phantom storms of last year, it's evolution is rapid and fairly brief. ECMWF also kinda shows it. With that said, they IMO are overdoing the convergence in the region. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 04:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) May Aoi:New GFS storm #1 0z GFS shows something by day 16. Something to watch, and IMO isn't too far fetched. Once the Pacific High gets here, the ITCZ positioning may not even matter. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 16:56, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :The GFS has sort of dropped this totally. But the same general ITCZ breakdown could still happen IMO in the next 2-3 weeks, and there are still hints in the ensembles and CFS. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 23:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :EPAC looks quiet for the time being. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 15:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Season has officially begun, and the first TWO of the year has been released.--Isaac829 21:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC) 90.E INVEST Aoi:8N130W 0/20. Don't think it'll do much though. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 21:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :0/30. GFS merges it with the system below. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 13:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) 90.E INVEST 40/70. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 22:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Aoi:8N12W 0/30. Currently an X. GFS brings this to near hurricane intensity. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 13:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :50/80. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 22:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Aoi:GFS/ECMWF storm Both the GFS and Euro are bullish on a Cat 1 hurricane moving north towards Socorro Island in the 10-12 day time frame. Really high on this, given the near certain agreement, though the NOGAPS/JMA are not on board quite yet. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 21:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC)